I'm Sorry
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: The only thing he could bring himself to do was to embrace the thief and whisper "I'm sorry" into his ear. /Phanlumi


**A/N) The song prompt this time is 'Melt The Snow' by Shayne Ward. It's not really the whole song, though, just a small part of it.**

**Also, back to PhanLumi. Been neglecting it. Ugu, Xenon, why.**

* * *

**.oO I'm Sorry Oo.**

* * *

Luminous sighed, leaning on the wall behind him. He could almost see Phantom out of the corner of his eye talking happily with Freud. They just seemed so _happy_ with each other, he just couldn't bring himself to destroy their happiness into shards.

He tried to tell himself that it was just because the war was near. He tried to blame it on the feeling of annoyance he had been feeling every day for the past _month_ since the Black Magician had resigned from Aurora and ditched his light powers.

But he just knew the reason why he hated their relationship so much. He _liked_ the god damned thief, that was for certain, but he refused to acknowledge it. There was only a terribly low chance that Phantom would like him back, and he was already happy with Freud anyway.

It's distracting. He started to realise that when Aran started to yell at him to pay attention and actually _spar _properly. "What's up with you?" she yelled, holding Maha out and waiting for him to actually cast a return spell for her to deflect. Luminous was the only one here capable to mimicking what spells the Black Magician used, except in a lighter and weaker form. "Come on!"

"Oh! Uh," Luminous stammered, grabbing his staff up from the ground and shoving the thought of Phantom out of his mind. The relationship between Phantom and Freud is probably never going to end - Phantom was a great thief that could dodge any attack, and Freud was the most powerful magician around, having the _King _of Onyx Dragons as his companion. Both of them could hold their own.

What _could_ he do? Everything was fine for them, and he wasn't going to destroy their happiness for his own selfishness. That's not what a Light Magician does. That's not what _anyone_ does. It just wasn't right to end a relationship you had no hand in.

Everything would be fine for them. For him, maybe it wouldn't be. He lifts his staff and swings it, once. A beam of light immediately shot out of it towards Aran, frighteningly haphazard. The danger wasn't done on purpose, but it probably was something the Black Magician would do. Unfortunately, due _to _the haphazardness of the beam, it shot back towards him.

He blinked, frozen for a single second before he ducked. The beam shattered the wall behind him and he turned, terrified of the damage he may have caused. A large hole sat in the middle of the wall, and he mentally hit himself for being so distracted.

"Are you okay?" Aran asked, and he nodded before raising his staff again. "Careful," she continued. "You should have watched out for the beam more. Now that we're on the topic, why _have_ you been so distracted lately? What's _wrong_?"

"Nothing," he snapped. Aran shook her head before getting back into position and readying her stance. Luminous raises his staff again, shoving the thought back again. It had rose up in the middle of his attack, and he doesn't want it to happen again.

It's just not something a Light Magician does.

* * *

He guesses that he shouldn't have thought that. Everything could go wrong - which was what happened. The chains that he never knew how to produce tightened around the pillars, and then everything started crashing around them.

One of them on top of Freud. He could still remember Phantom's screaming of shock, but Luminous ignored it. Well, he tried to anyway. It wasn't something that he _could_ ignore, but he had a duty and that is what he was going to do.

He raced to each seal as Mercedes kept the attention of the Black Magician. Nodding his thanks as he teleported, he activated the seals and jumped backwards, scrutinizing his work before fully activating the spell. Immediately the seal rose up, but the Black Magician kept a firm grasp on the world and refused to stay put.

Mercedes was wounded badly from the attacks - she couldn't help any further. He raced towards the seal, and slowly forced the Black Magician back. He was almost completed when he was suddenly shoved from backwards. Whoever hit him from behind tumbled into the seal as well, and Luminous glared at him.

It was a complete mirror of him. It glared back before looking out of the seal. Luminous could see Phantom escaping from the area, grabbing Freud and shoving him onto Afrien's back, setting off into the forest. He stares after them, slightly envying the position they were in until he sees the snow falling.

It was bitterly cold, even in the seal, but Luminous refused to ask for help from the dark-sider. He watched as the world flashed between day and night, all the time Phantom not leaving his mind. He never needed to eat nor drink; there wasn't anything of the sort in the seal anyway.

He watched as the world passed from winter to spring. He could see the animals bouncing about, and then suddenly the ground under them began to shift. The newly-formed island started to rise from the magic of the seal, and he barely kept his position.

He was growing insane. He couldn't bear not hearing another voice in the chamber, and he was near slamming himself against the seal when he _finally_ heard a voice. "Hey." It was low and dark, and he knew who it belonged to, but it was another human voice. "Hey," the man repeated as the island rose.

He blankly watched the clouds fall from the speed they were rising upwards, and the pillars that fixed themselves. "Hey," he replied, not really listening as he watched the sky continue flashing from sky blue to sunset red to black and then to the light purple of the dawn.

"...How long did that idiot scholar friend of yours set this seal for?" the dark-haired man asked, leaning on the wall of the seal and looking upwards. He didn't respond. He didn't really know, so he says so. The man snorted. "Well, we're stuck here for what seems like eternity then. Congratulations."

The dry sarcasm in the man's voice almost makes him chuckle. Yep, he was _definitely _what people can consider insane now. But he kept quiet. "What, have you been here so long you've forgotten how to speak? Boo hoo. You've lost your voice. It's _such_ a good thing to happen."

"I can still speak. You've just heard me say that I didn't know," Luminous said, slightly annoyed. The man acts shocked that he could speak, and almost says something in return when Luminous interrupted him. "Well, my name is Luminous. I reckon we've been here long enough to know each other's names."

"Eclipse," the man responded, with a slight smile on his face. "My name's for further clarification, we've been stuck here for... I don't know, around a century? I haven't really been keeping track. The sky flashes so fast I can't tell."

"It might as well have been more than that. Maybe two centuries," Luminous shot back, and Eclipse blinks. "We've been in here for... how long? Maybe an hour, according to what we feel. But it's designed like that. From quick calculations we've been here for two and a half centuries at most."

"What." It wasn't even a question. It was just an annoyed word just snapped out. It was already a usual tone to him, seeing as how Eclipse was the only man to talk to him in the time prison. "We've been in here for _that long?"_

"Maybe more," Luminous shrugged. Eclipse put his head into his hands as Luminous continued. "We'll probably be stuck in here for a few hundred more. We've been doing _nothing_." He had been tempted to lie, say that they had been in there for a terribly short time.

But lying isn't something a Light Magician did.

* * *

He finds himself outside a young girl's house. He hadn't seen Eclipse for ages, and to be honest he slightly missed that egotistic and sarcastic voice. At least he had been good company. But the young girl was happy, and he was glad to see that.

He didn't have to do anything, probably. Maybe he didn't need to fight anymore. He doesn't want to fight anymore. He had lost everything to fight for. Anyone who had lived in his time is probably dead.

He had been in this house for possibly nine years. He never counted, as he had never bothered to. He was quite happy in this peaceful house. But it wasn't peaceful for long, as Eclipse returned and destroyed it.

"Eclipse!" he yelled when he recognized the man. Eclipse blinks at him with ruby-red eyes as he extends a hand. "Why are you doing this!?"

"I saw that stupid thief of yours gallivanting around. Thought you would like to see him again. Plus, I've brought someone you probably wouldn't like to see," Eclipse said shortly, before grabbing Luminous' hand and dragging him away from Lania. "So I won't show him to you."

"Why not!?" Luminous asked. "If you're going to drag me somewhere, show me who you're dragging me off with." Eclipse sighed, before gesturing for someone to step out of the trees.

Luminous almost hit himself when he saw who it was. It looked like him when he was younger, down to the final detail. "I'm Sunfire!" he chirped, and Luminous cringed. Well, down to every detail _except_ personality. And innocence. _Especially _innocence.

So it slightly surprised him when Eclipse refused to taint that innocence. His only explanation was that he didn't want to be a lighter dark magician, whatever that meant. However, he soon found that the gallivanting thief was actually _Phantom_.

"He's not mine," Luminous snapped, as he walked shoulder-to-shoulder with Eclipse. Eclipse snickers. "Shut up, you stupid ass. I don't need a conscience."

"That's not what you told me in the seal," Eclipse snorted. "You told me that you _wanted _him to be yours. You just weren't, and I'm just bringing out your fantasy."

"That isn't a nice way to bring out fantasies. Then again, nothing about you is nice," Luminous snaps back before walking towards the blond-haired thief training on a few mobs nearby.

"I'm _injured_," Eclipse snarled sarcastically, rolling his eyes before walking after him.

Luminous barely registers that Phantom was slightly crying when he greets him. "It's been a long time," he says quietly, and Phantom agrees. "What have you been up to these few centuries?"

"Frozen in ice, nothing much," Phantom replied in the snarky tone he barely recognizes. "And training. Can't forget that now, can I? Gaston's been _cruel_."

"Where's Freud?" he asked. Phantom freezes and steps backwards, almost getting hit by another monster. "What happened to him?"

"He's _dead_, Luminous," Phantom replied blankly. "I couldn't save another person. I'm _horrible_ at saving people, aren't I?"

He would have snapped right back at Phantom, but it wasn't right to do that. Besides, it wasn't something a Light Magician does. The only thing he could bring himself to do was to embrace the thief and murmur "I'm sorry" into his ear.

* * *

**A/N) I... gave up, but it's a good place to end a story as any. :Y (I can't write a word after 2000 words. I'm going to sob in a corner because of that fact.**


End file.
